Over Zealous
by Lord Seymour Guado
Summary: An endangered Manta manages to find help from Amidamaru...and it goes horribly wrong. Really COMPLETE. Thanks everyone.
1. Last Hope

Over Zealous  
  
Summary: An endangered Manta manages to find help from Amidamaru...and it goes horribly wrong.  
  
Drama/Tragedy  
  
A/N: I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Chapter One: Lost Hope  
  
(Manta's POV)  
  
'Why me, why me, WHY ME!!!' I thought bitterly as I ducked and weaved through the empty streets of the Patch Village. I mentally calmed myself as I tried to keep my head straight. 'Don't panic, relax... Why am I always the one to get hunted down and beaten up by some unscrupulous street gang? Where'd that come from...'  
  
I absentmindedly turned the corner in an attempt to lose my pursers. It didn't work for two reasons; they were too close to lose me and this was an alley. I mentally berated myself for not noticing this sooner when I still had an opportunity to escape.  
  
I attempted to find an alternative root as I saw the lousy, good-for- nothing street gang close in on me. There must have been fifteen of them! All closing in on me... I looked at a giant dumpster which could get me to a lowered fire escape...  
  
I seized what could be my last chance and made a mad dash for the dumpster. This was one of the most physically exhausting things I've ever had to do. But after finally making it to the top, it was an easy thing to grab the last step of the fire escape and dog the stupid street gang again.  
  
I ran for dear life as they began the pursuit all over again, but this time they were throwing stuff! Inwardly, I wondered what we must have looked like...besides a complete debacle. It must have looked funny to others, but for me... As I continued to run, I tried to think of who I could go to for help. "Go to Rio's and the Dead Enders' place."  
  
I looked to my left to see Amidamaru floating beside me looking worried. I merely nodded and continued to run, as the street gang was gaining on me. I ran fast and hard, but it was wasted as I was knocked in the head by one of the cans. I came to a stop almost instantly, the pain was too much.  
  
I felt a warm liquid run down the right side of my face. I knew what it was; I looked towards the street gang as it rapidly approached me. I gulped knowing there was little anyone could do for me. 'I hope they're not pissed at me...'  
  
I looked at Amidamaru and pleaded silently for him to do something. He looked at me and shook his head, and that's when I gave up hope for anything to save me. 


	2. Over Zealous

Over Zealous  
  
A/N: On this date, Friday, June 4, 2004, Creed disbanded! ...YAY!!! No offense anyone.  
  
Chapter Two: Over Zealous  
  
(Amidamaru's POV)  
  
'What am I going to do! My best friend's best friend is going to die and I can't do a damn thing!' I watched as the street gang advanced on poor Manta... Quadruple his size, quadruple his strength and there were at least fifteen of them.  
  
"You little bastard...! Havin' us chase your scrawny ass all 'round the damn town... Fellas what do you think we should do 'em?" The leader asked them, further frightening Manta. I couldn't quite see him through the thick of barbarians...  
  
A series of chuckles followed the threatening question along with answers.  
  
"I am all for a good old fashion ass kicking." The first suggested.  
  
"Let's take 'im to the graveyard for a funeral... Make sure no one'll find 'im." Another voiced.  
  
"Nah! Let's...do both!" A loud voice boomed.  
  
"C'mon off it boys, let's just slit his throat!"  
  
I looked at Manta who looked white as snow and like he was about to keel over. I looked at the street gang who were still debating what to do, cruelly in front of Manta. 'I should leave...get help... But if I leave...What if they're not there, could they even make it in time? ...Manta...'  
  
I looked back at Manta, whose head was down and eyes I couldn't see. I felt the soft feeling of resignation mixed with fear come off of the boy. "Manta?" I called to him softly.  
  
He didn't respond, I wondered if he'd given up. But then I saw movement... 'He's afraid... who wouldn't be though? I remembered when I faced down death...'  
  
(Amidamaru's Memory, Amidamaru's POV)  
  
'He's not coming...did he...sell me out? No! He'd never do that! How could I even think such a thing!' I thought as I waited for my friend.  
  
'We both knew it was dangerous, defying the emperor. But it was necessary, there's one right that we are all born with and that is self-preservation... It's that simple.' I thought as I heard twigs snapping...make that multiple twigs snapping.  
  
'The Elite Guard!'  
  
'This is hopeless! I should... NO! I am going to stay here, right until the very end! I promise!' I thought as I felt another blade run through me.  
  
I fell to the earth as more Elite Guards surrounded me. It got dark suddenly... "So dark..." I said, barely above a whisper.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt completely relaxed. "But where are the guards?" I asked in a stunned stupor. There was no one around anymore...just my bloody, beaten body. I wasn't surprised... the number of wounds, the pain, the blood...  
  
'Still he, he's not here. Where are you?' I thought.  
  
Almost as soon as I finished the thought, a bright light in the heavens appeared, calling me to it...  
  
(Amidamaru's POV, Present)  
  
I looked at Manta, he wasn't even moving anymore... "Manta! MANTA!!!" I yelled trying to gain his attention. It wasn't working at all... I made the decision then and there to do it...  
  
I felt myself try to complete Spirit Form with Manta. 'After all, what harm could there possibly be? Anything is better than watching a friend die and doing nothing.'  
  
"I'd never been so wrong in my entire afterlife..." 


	3. The Outcome

Over Zealous  
  
A/N: I started writing this a while ago and I was doing it the day Creed disbanded, so that explains the last author note. Also, I am sorry, 'cause at times I have horrible grammar. And at times it's really hard because you're proofreading your own work, so must of the time you don't see it.  
  
Also, I loathe the Fourth of July. Everyone but us (my family) in a ten block radius shoots them off like fives days in advance. Don't they get tired of that?  
  
Chapter Three: The Outcome  
  
"Yoh? Is it alright if I come in?" Anna asked, being uncharacteristically nice.  
  
She looked at the rice paper door that just barely separated her from Yoh. She could see the outline of his body laying on a futon in the middle of the room.  
  
"...Enter..." He told her in a low, gruff voice.  
  
He sounded completely different, but it's to be expected. After all, when the only person who knew the real you and liked you for you is accidentally killed by another good friend, no one expects you to Mr. Sunshine. How could you?  
  
She slowly opened the door to look at the once great shaman Yoh, now a pathetic looking whelp. "Yoh?" She asked timidly. "Amidamaru has been asking me if it would be okay to see you. He really needs to speak with you."  
  
"Fine, send him in." he droned without thought.  
  
'I hope you're ready for this, I am not.' Thought Anna. "Alright..."  
  
(Amidamaru's POV)  
  
'Manta... I am sorry... I didn't know what to do for you...I just didn't know what to do! If I had known that that would have... I'd never have done it.' I said as I sat before his tombstone. It was in the same graveyard as my grave and the place where we first met.  
  
I haven't seen him since the incident a week ago, I don't know if he's wandering around on Earth or left for Spirit Realm. Either way, half of me didn't want to see him and the other half of me wanted to go to Hell. But at the very least, I should go see Yoh-sama.  
  
I couldn't just abandon him in his time of need. I snorted in contempt, 'Some Guardian Spirit I turned out to be. In life and in death, I am nothing but a killer.'  
  
I felt something tug at me, a very familiar spiritual energy summoning me. 'Anna.' I felt like I was being tugged in the direction of the inn... 'It was time to face Yoh.' I thought.  
  
"So that's what happened, you attempted spirit form with Manta? How could you be so stupid! Even if he hadn't died, it never would have worked!" Yoh admonished me.  
  
I hated seeing him like that, and what's worse I was one of the primary reasons behind it. "I was only trying to help, there was no one else available. Maybe he still might be here, if I hadn't interfered." I admitted slowly. I looked down at the hard wood floor.  
  
I heard thump after thump, and looked to see Yoh, on his knees, pounding the floor. "It's not fair, if I had been there I might have been able to help him..." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"Yoh..." I said.  
  
Suddenly, Yoh looked up at me, "I could only imagine what he went through... The spirit form process is physically taxing on a shaman, poor Manta must have been overwhelmed."  
  
The cold detachment of his voice frightened me, but I would have to ask him a question of my own.  
  
"Yoh-sama," I asked slowly as I let my hair cover my eyes. "What is it you wish of me? Would you like me to stay or would you send me away?"  
  
He looked at me. And that all he did for a few minutes. I heard another thump on the hard wood floor and a wail escape from Yoh's throat.  
  
"...I want you to stay. You will stay and help me become Shaman King. That was what Manta wanted to see us do... So we'll do it for him."  
  
I turned away from Yoh. Then looked back at him, "Yes, I'll be strong for you and him." 


	4. The Place I'll Return To

Over Zealous

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated sooner. But I am sure we've all expirenced writers block. This is the final chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone.

Chapter Four: The Place I'll Return To

(Manta's POV)

I always imagined what it'd be like to die and what would happen afterwards. I was obessed with the manner in how someone lived, died, and passed on. And now I know, at least for me. I was stuck in Limbo.

For those who care to know, Limbo was simply a place like the rest of the world, where you can watch, but no one who's not on the same plane as you can see you. Not even strong spirits and shaman.

I hated it. All I saw was him, my savior and killer.

He sat there nearly everyday for weeks on end, waiting just to see me... Even if it were just for a little bit. I wasn't very surprised, after all, this was the man who waited six hundred years for a friend. And this is after the fact that he had betrayed the emperorer.

I wanted to go to him, see him. But...with the circumstances of my death and all. I was afraid of how I would react, that I might hurt him with my feelings. I never been too good at containing my emotions.

Or maybe, maybe I was afraid that he'd tell me that he was glad I was gone. That he hated me and wanted to flaunt it in my face... That he...that's ridiculous! Amidamaru was my friend! He'd never abandon me or anyone else for that matter! I owed it to him to at least tell him that I am okay. What was I doing making him wait?

But then, how to get out of here. 'Amidamaru, I want to see you again. All of you. I want you to see me.'

(Amidamaru's POV)

"Manta... I am no longer able to come and see you like this. Today, I shall be leaving, for America. But I'll comeback, I promise. I swear. But please, know that I'll comeback to see you. But please, watch for me, us, in the Finals. We'll win for you, dear Manta. This is the place I'll return to, as will you. For now my friend, goodbye."

I took one last look at my friend's grave before departing, hopefully on good terms.


End file.
